


A LawLight pun

by OnionTheOtakuGoat



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Hilarious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-16 13:21:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14165721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnionTheOtakuGoat/pseuds/OnionTheOtakuGoat
Summary: It’s a joke. A very funny, and OTP joke.





	A LawLight pun

What type of novels do L?

 

 

Light novels.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Hehehe

 

 

 

 


End file.
